Sneaky
by Neitzarr
Summary: AU. OOC. A photo says a thousand words. But one single one can mean the world. SasuSaku. ItaDei


**Title: **Sneaky

**Pairing(s): **Sasuke&Sakura and Itachi&Deidara

**Summery: **A photo says a thousand words. Four photo's say more.

**Notes: **This is based on the awesome picture by ramenx3 (link is on my profile).  
The Itachi/Deidara thing is something that came out of my mouth at some point and I wanted to add it in somewhere. And if you're reading this you know who the characters are so, no description is really needed (I hope). WARNING MUSHY/FLUFFY-NESS!

**Disclaimer: **As long as my hair is orange I will not own Naruto. And even when it's not orange I still won't own it.

O_____________o

**On a grassy field like thing: **

"UCHIHA SASUKE! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE RIGHT NOW SO I CAN BURY IT AND THEN….FEED IT TO….YOUR DOG!"

"I don't have a dog." Sasuke taunted, poking his tongue out at the pink hair girl who was jumping up and down with anger.

"WELL THEN….I'll do something!" Sakura half-screamed half-sighed, before deciding that being on the ground wasn't much fun when her best friend, though he was annoying her, was up in a tree and she wasn't. Sakura sighed and then mumbled something before climbing up herself. Sasuke held out a hand to pull her up onto the branch he was on.

"You suck." She muttered as she rested her head on his shoulder, tired after chasing and yelling at him for half an hour.

"Hey! Not my fault that you're so young." He grinned and wrapped an arm around her.

"Well I'm in the same year as you so that count's for me being smart." Sakura counted happily.

"Dude, we went to school in the same year. So well duh, you're gonna be in the same year as me…" He trailed off as Sakura pointed out to the sunset.

"Well tomorrow we start high school. Our last day of being immature brats." Sakura sighed, "being twelve is hard."

"I'm almost thirteen." Sasuke pointed out as Sakura punched his arm lightly.

"Yeah, yeah. You know what I mean. We're gonna be the youngest again, just as we got to the top of the school we're being shoved back to the bottom…" Sakura trailed off as Sasuke pulled her against him, hugging her.

"Well I'll always have you, won't I Sasuke-kun!" She chirped happily. Sasuke just grinned as they watched the sunset on their last day before high school.

O_____________o

**Four years later.**

"Heeeey _Saaaaaasukke-kuuuuuun_, do you wanna come with me to the shops tonight, lyyyyyyk as in a daaaaate?" Sakura grinned taunting her male best friend by acting like a fangirl, she came from behind him and had latched onto his arm and drawing his name out so it was ridiculously long. He groaned and poked her stomach, she giggled at an unusually high pitch before returning to her normal voice and laughing at him again.

"You should have…seen your….FACE!" She burst out in between her giggles. Sasuke smirked and started to tickle her sides.

"NO! S-STOP IT! BWAHAHAA! NOOOOO! SAAAASSSSSUKE!!!!!" She laughed trying to get away from him. She broke away and ran around all the people who were leaving the school, they all watched as she ran away from Sasuke. She ran up and hid behind Ino who was standing and talking to Hinata and TenTen.

"HELP ME INO! HE'S GONNA EAT ME!" She laughed as Sasuke came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her up and walking away. Sakura blew a raspberry at him and said something. He put her down and she jumped onto his back. Sakura turned around and blew another raspberry at Ino.

"HAVE FUN SAKURA! REMEMBER TO USE PROTECTION!" Ino cackled as Sasuke walked away, all of the students in the area turned to look at Sasuke and Sakura. TenTen and Hinata laughed before returning to their conversation. The boys simply watched the pair hoping that no one would associate Sasuke and Sakura with them.

O__**_________**__o

"I'm gonna do something….really evil to Ino." Sakura stated as Sasuke walked down the street. Sakura was still on his back and she was carrying both their bags.

"You always say that but you never do anything." He replied, and dropped her as they got to the shopping center. She thought about it for a minute as they walked into semi crowded area.

"Yeah…She's one of my best friends. But not as best as you!" Sakura grinned and hugged him before grabbing his hand and dragging him over to a clothes shop.

"Sak. You know I hate these places." He grumbled, Sasuke didn't like clothes shops, but he would go in if Sakura asked him. He sat on the chair and watched as she got the most ridiculous clothes she could find, and mixed them with the stupidest things. He would just laugh as she came out of the dressing room with big sunnies on and a lime green shirt with a bright orange skirt on.

"Come on, you're coming to my place for dinner tonight remember? And you said you wanted to help mum cook dinner." Sasuke commented as she bought all the clothes out of the room and dumped them on the desk, leaving them for the poor shop assistant who would have to put them away.

"OOH! Look Sasuke-kun! A photo booth!" She looked up at him with big eyes. He sighed and she giggled happily before dragging him over to it. She pulled him into the booth and they both put in some coins before looking up and the camera.

"Okay! Nice one first." She grinned and smiled, Sasuke just let a small grin pass his face the photo was taken. He looked over at her as she pouted cutely at the camera, she looked so adorable to him at that moment, but as far as he knew she didn't like him more then a friend. He turned back suddenly as the photo was taken, he cringed and hoped that Sakura wouldn't look too closely at the photo and see him looking at her.

A couple of minutes later Sasuke was rubbing his cheek after the last photo where Sakura had pulled his mouth into a smile. Sakura grinned cutely at him before looking at how many photo's they had left.

"One more Sasuke-kun! Come here!" She grabbed him around the neck and hugged him, Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her slightly nearer to him. He looked at the camera waiting for it to begin the count down to when the photo would be taken. Because he was looking at the little camera he didn't see Sakura moving her head closer to his, then as the photo was taken she kissed his cheek. Sasuke face morphed from happy to very surprised, the image getting caught by the camera. He looked over to Sakura who simply grinned at him.

"I wanted know what you looked like when you got surprised." She smiled, hoping that he would pass it off for that reason. Not the fact that he just looked so handsome at that moment and she wanted to kiss him. Though not on the cheek.

"Come on, mum'll be wondering where we are." Sasuke muttered, facing away from her and hiding his blush, putting a hand to his cheek where she had kissed him.

Sakura blushed when she looked at him again and looked down as the photo's came out of the machine. Her eyes widened as she saw the picture of him looking at her, but passed it to look at where she had kissed him. Sakura laughed out loud when she saw the look on his face, but then looked again at the picture, noticing something she hadn't even realized before when the picture had been taken. She had been so nervous when she was going to kiss him she didn't even feel his arms around her, but smiled anyway and showed him the pictures.

He smirked at the one where she had stood behind him and pulled his mouth into a smile, then looked at the one where he was looking at her and the one where she kissed him. He shook his head slightly before allowing Sakura to grab his hand and drag him back to his own house.

O_____________o

"HIIII! WE'RE HOOOOME!" Sakura announced as they stepped into Sasuke's house. Mikoto yelled from the kitchen and Sakura ran to join her, leaving Sasuke to grab her bag and his own before taking them up to his room. Sakura was in the kitchen with his mother Mikoto.

Sakura and Sasuke had been friends for so long that Mikoto treated Sakura as her own daughter. They were currently singing along (and very out of tune) to a song on the radio. Sasuke wandered into the kitchen and placed his ear to the radio.

They stopped laughing and singing to turn and look at him, puzzled looks on their faces. In the silence 'She will be loved' was still playing. Both females looked at him strangely.

"I was trying to work out what song it was, I couldn't tell over the banshee wails." He grinned before running out of the kitchen. Sakura grumbled and threw a carrot at him. Mikoto laughed before telling her to pick it up, Sakura walked out into the hall and glared as Sasuke stuck his head around the door frame and blew a kiss at her before going to set the table.

Sakura laughed again before going back into the kitchen. She squealed then ran and jumped onto the back of Itachi, who had just come back from university and was telling Mikoto about some family day coming up.

"ITACHI!" She chirped happily as the older boy laughed at her attitude, grabbing a hold of her legs. He leaned down to give his mother a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the room and into the lounge room where Sasuke was sitting on the couch talking to Itachi's best friend Deidara. He walked over and dropped Sakura onto Sasuke's lap, ignoring the 'oof' and 'hey' from the pair, before sitting next to Deidara.

"So Sasuke, Sakura-chan are you guys hitched yet un?" Deidara said grinning broadly at the blush that spread across both teenagers cheeks. Sakura, who was still sitting in Sasuke's lap, moved off her friend and sat on the arm of the chair, not looking at him. Sasuke stood up suddenly and muttered something about going to see if dinner was ready yet.

Itachi laughed and held his hand up for a high-five. Deidara was about to return it when Sakura threw a cushion at him, hitting his face. She glowered at him before her face became downcast.

"Try not to make it too obvious." She mumbled unhappily, "I know that it wouldn't happen, but I don't want to make a fool of myself if he found out…"

Itachi and Deidara knew that Sakura liked Sasuke, and that Sasuke liked Sakura. And it puzzled them that they hadn't worked it out yet.

"I know he's protective of me, cause when I was going out with Kiba he always made sure that he never hurt me. Though I hurt Kiba in the end cause I just couldn't go out with him and still like Sasuke. And…and…" She trailed off as Deidara hugged her.

"Don't worry un, it'll work out okay. I mean it's not like you're in love love with him un." Deidara joked, then stopped upon seeing the girls face redden even more. Itachi's eyes widened.

"You, Haruno Sakura, are in love love with my little brother?" He gaped like a fish, Deidara was following his example. Sakura just looked at the cushion she was holding. Suddenly a yell broke their thoughts.

"Hey guys dinner is ready. So come now before mum has to get you!" Sasuke called sticking his head into the living room doorway. A look of concern passed over his face as he saw Sakura looking down and very red.

"Hey Sak, you 'kay?" He asked her as they walked into the dinning room. She just nodded her head in affirmative and looked at her food as it was piled on her plate. Sasuke frowned slightly but thought nothing of it for the moment, he would ask her later.

O_____________o

After dinner.

"So Sasu-chan what do you think of Itachi and Deidara?" Sakura asked thoughtfully while playing with the dinosaur toys they had found. Sasuke, who was in the middle of writing something down, made a weird noise before taking deep breaths in.

"Oh….Didn't….you know?" She asked innocently, batting her eyelashes at him. He shook his head and took a swig of water and looked over to her.

"Well when they sat down Deidara sort of reached for Itachi's hand and then stopped himself. And Itachi sat just that little wittle bit to close to him. And they just seem to be too close in general. But anyway I think it's cute." She continued playing with the toys as Sasuke studied her.

"Raaawr! I will eat yooou!" Sakura growled in her dinosaur voice. Sasuke laughed at her immaturity before stealing one of the toys and running out the door.

"HEY BRING MRS. T-REX BACK! SHE NEEDS TO MARRY HER ONE TRUE LOVE MR. TRICERITOPS!" She yelled and ran after him. She caught him when she got to the kitchen door.

"Hey what are yo..?" He clamped a hand over her and motioned to the doorway, Sakura stuck her head and them shrugged her head. Sakura broke free and walked into the kitchen. Sasuke followed her, hanging over her shoulder.

"I get to be the head bridesmaid at the wedding, and Sasuke's gonna be your best man. Oh and move off the fridge, I want a glass of milk." Sakura stated as Itachi and Deidara stopped kissing out of surprise at being found out, though really, the kitchen wasn't a very good choice.

"Oh and be glad that mum went out before," Sasuke added as the two continued to stare at the teenagers who seemed fine with the fact that they had just walked in on two guys making out in the kitchen.

"Fine. But the theme will have nothing to do with pink." Itachi stated as Deidara nodded in agreement, then realized that it would mean they were getting married.

"Uhh….Itachi un. You do know what you just said un?" He asked nervously, hoping that Itachi would say that it was true. Sakura and Sasuke snuck out again as Deidara glomped and kissed Itachi when he said yes.

O_____________o

"Well there's my good deed for the week." Sakura proclaimed as she flopped down onto Sasuke's bed, moving over when he flopped beside her. She grinned and looked over at him, a sudden pang in her chest as she remembered he didn't like her more then a friend. They settled into comfortable silence

"So…before dinner, what happened that you looked so sad about?" Sasuke asked as he rolled on to his side to face her. Sakura's eyes widened and she turned away from him, grabbing his pillow and hugging it.

"Sak? What happened?" He asked worriedly, moving closer to her. Sakura squeaked and was about to move away when Sasuke wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"If you keep moving that way, you'll fall off."

Sakura nodded then tried to move out of his grasp, only to be pulled in tighter. She looked up at him wondering why he was acting slightly strange over such a little thing. She wiggled a little getting comfortable, not realizing they were about to fall off the bed.

"Uhh…nothing it was…uhh —oof!"

Sakura opened her eyes to find herself on the ground and Sasuke sprawled on top of her, his head in her breasts. Sasuke shot up as soon as he worked out where he was, and soon both of their faces were red as a tomato. But instead of getting up Sasuke stared down at her.

"Uhh...Sasuke? I wanted to ask you about one of the pictures, the one where you're looking at me and all…what's that about?" She stared up at him. Restraining herself from moving her head up so their lips could touch.

Sasuke didn't answer but only looked at her, his eye's soft. She was tempted to wave a hand in his face when he didn't reply.

"Sasuke? What? Do I have something on my lips?" She asked worriedly as he seemed to be staring at her mouth.

"Yeah let me get it for you…" He murmured and lowered his lips to hers.

O_____________o

**One week later**

"Sasuke-kun! You gotta come with me after school 'kay?" Sakura reminded her best friend for the umpteenth time. He nodded and continued to try and get to his locker. After putting his books away and retrieving his bag he managed to squirm out of the crowd and look around to see if Sakura was out yet.

"Ready Sak?" He called over the chatter of the rest of the year level. She stuck her hand up and made a thumbs up sign before attempting to wiggle her way out of the crowd toward him.

"IT'S GO TIME!" She yelled and charged off toward the school exit. Sasuke running after her to catch up.

When they reached the mall Sakura grabbed his hand again and led him to the photo booth, he looked at her with a questioning gaze before allowing her to pull him along. After putting the money in and adjusting the height of the stool and camera Sakura looked over at him, a light blush across her face.

"Sakura? Wha—?" Sasuke started to say before Sakura moved in and kissed him gently on the lips as the photo was taken. Sasuke blinked before wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her closer and then kissing her back.

Sakura's arms wrapped around his neck and she closed her eyes as a calming sensation washed over her. They briefly heard the camera going off in the background as they kissed.

Just because they were going out didn't mean everyone had to know straight away. Itachi, Deidara, Mikoto and Sakura's mum were the only people who knew so far. Because they intended to keep it that way for a while, they tried to not show any public affection.

As they broke away Sasuke looked at the camera and saw they had one shot left. He sat down and pulled Sakura into his lap.

The last photo was of Sakura sitting on Sasuke's lap, her head on his shoulder as he kissed her forehead. Her hands were in the shape of a heart and placed between them.

O_____________o

**A note from Neitzarr:** Review please? I do like to know what you think (even one word will do) AND go check out the artwork. It's very awesome.


End file.
